Camp Konoha
by Dragonscale1996
Summary: naruto is trying to find a gf at camp konoha but he isn't the only one there he's seen a girl that he likes but he has competition almost all of the guys and on top of all that its up to the girls if they like any of the guys or not my first story


_**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.**_

**Ages**

**Naruto-20**

**Sasuke-17**

**Shikamaru-18**

**Neji-17**

**Gaara-18**

**Kankuro-19**

**Temari-20**

**Hinata-17**

**Tenten-19**

**Sakura-17**

**Ino-19**

**Lee-16**

**Ok this is my first story so please try not to give me to many bad reviews ^_^ (**txting**)**

**--- **

**(Naruto's house)**

**It was the same ordinary day for Konoha or at least that's what Naruto thought when pervy sage told him he was going to be going to a summer camp.**

**Naru-"I'M WHAT?!" **

**Perv-"Naruto calm down I know you like spending your summer laying on your bed with the air conditioning on all day but you need to do something with your life, besides there's a lot of pretty girls going two"**

**Naru-"well why didn't you say that in the first place! When do I start?"**

**Perv-"tomorrow, so start packing now"**

**Naru-"thx pervy sage!"**

**Naruto started throwing all the things lying on his floor in his suitcase.**

**Perv-(well at least I get this house all to myself……… and the pretty ladies of course!)**

**Pervy sage laughed at his sneaky thought which Naruto noticed.**

**Naru-"are you trying to get rid of me pervy sage?"**

**But when he turned around his pervy guardian was already in his car waiting for Naruto to start bringing the suitcase in.**

**Naru-(oh well at least I have a chance of getting a girlfriend so I have an excuse to get rid of pervy sage)**

**---- **

**(Kankuro's house)**

**kank-"do we have to go Temari" kankuro whined in his most annoying voice.**

**Tema-"we're going and that's final!"**

**Kank-"doesn't Gaara get a say in this?" knowing his younger brother would side with him.**

**Tema-"I've already packed and I've got the things in the car sooooo, NO Gaara does NOT get a say in this" temari said feeling smug **

**Temari grabs Kankuro's arm and drags him to the limo "come on kinky"**

**Kank-"don't call me that, GAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE TEMARI USED THE NAGGING VOICE AGAIN!"**

**Gaar-"I told you to stop complaining to me and for that we are going on the trip" Gaara said stepping out of the car.**

**Tema and Kank-"WHEN Did YOU GET THERE AND HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THE CAMP?"**

**Gaara shrugging -"kinda easy to figure out ya know you two were shouting about it, oh and also another reason why were going there is because it will be a good place to celebrate Teamri's 21****st**** birthday"**

**Kank-(damn and I thought he would side with me)**

**Tema-"YES I WIN AGAIN! THANK YOU GAARA! Temari said hugging Gaara.**

**Gaar-"Gettoff me temari!" and with that he pushed her away.**

**---- (next day)**

**(at the camp)**

**Kakashi-"welcome to camp Konoha! We have a surprise for you that we all forgot to mention but that will come later first I want to make sure there are people here that ONLY applied"**

"**Haruno Sakura step forward"**

"**Nara Shikamaru step forward"**

"**Sabaku No Temari step forward" **

"**Uzumaki Naruto step forward"**

"**Sabaku No Kankuro step forward"**

"**Uchiha Sasuke step forward"**

"**Tenten step forward"**

"**Hyuuga Hinata step forward'**

"**Yamanaka Ino step forward"**

"**Sabaku No Gaara step forward"**

"**Rock Lee step forward"**

"**And lastly Hyuuga Neji step forward those of you that were NOT called please leave now" as kakashi said that a few complainers left including Karin who started shouting.**

**Kari-"YOU MARK MY WORDS I WILL FIND A WAY INTO THIS CAMP IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!, oh and sakura stay away from sasuke would you dear?" and with that she left laughing like an injured pig.**

**Saku-(I wonder which one sasuke is?).**

**Sasu-(what makes her think that I will be interested in her or any of the girls her?) **

**Kakashi-"ok everyone little did you know but the order I read your names in is the dormitories that you will be sleeping in, ok group **

**1-haruno sakura, Nara Shikamaru, **

**Group 2-sabaku no temari, Uzumaki Naruto, **

**Group 3-sabaku no kankuro, Uchiha sasuke,**

**Group 4-tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, **

**Group 5-yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Gaara,**

**And group 6-Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji.**

**Tema-"hey how come I get the squirt?"**

**Naru-"I'M NOT A SQUIRT!"**

**Tema-"right you keep thinking that"**

**Naru-(I don't like her) Naruto turned around nose in the air and temari turned around arms crossed**

**Kaka-(day 1 just got interesting, and to think this is just the beginning)"ok guys I have to tell you no being perverts, no sexual harassment and NO RAPE" he said that last bit rather harshly as if he had had experience.**

**Boys-"as if we would do that he he eh he he eh he" and as they said it at the exactly the same time they also started twiddling there fingers which earned them a glare from kakashi and the girls.**

**Naru-"what happens if we get caught or they want us to or………"**

**Kaka-"believe me you don't want to know" kakashi said smiling under his mask.**

**Naru-"yikes" *gulp***

**Hina-(the one with the spiked blonde hair is sooooo cute I wonder if he likes me?) she started twiddling her fingers.**

**Tenten-(at least I'm not stuck with a guy)**

**Kaka-"ok people this is going to be like an elimination game one person gets eliminated every week and in week 4 we will have 5 more people joining us 1 eliminated person and 4 newbie's"**

**Sasu-"I thought this was a summer camp not a game"**

**Kaka-"its both, ok in 6 more days we will have our first game, so you get 6 days to get to know each other, oh and no girlfriends or boyfriends aloud because one thing leads to another and remember THAT is against the rules". Any way……………… you will get an adult each to look after you, team 1 gets Asuma,**

**Team 2 gets gai,**

**Team 3 gets Iruka, **

**Team 4 gets Kurenai,**

**Team 5 gets Ebisu and team 6 gets Sasori, any questions?"**

**Naru-"yes when do we eat?"**

**Kaka-"oks any intelligent questions?"**

**Everyone-"…………………………………"**

**Kaka-"ok you're all a bunch of idiots"**

**---- **

**(With Shikamaru and sakura)**

**Asuma-"ok kids this is where you will be sleeping" he pointed to a small but cute little cottage with a front porch but no beds or couches.**

**Shik-"we have to sleep on the floor?!"**

**Saku-"yeah what's up with that, we get a nice little cottage with nothing to sleep on!"**

**Asuma-"there's a reason for that, well you see I kinda ran outta money and………"**

**Shik-"what kind of excuse is that!"**

**Asuma-"maybe you should check out the games room"**

**Saku-"games room?" She walks in and the first thing she notices is the plasma TV.**

**Saku-"hey Shikamaru check out the plasma!"**

**Shik-"sweet now I can invite some friends over!"**

**Saku-"oh no you don't I'm inviting my friends around"**

**Asuma-"actually no ones having there friends around"**

**Saku Shik-"why not?"**

**Asuma-"because the boys and I are going training for the day and the girls and Kurenai are training"**

**Saku-"why I thought we got 6 days to do whatever we like?"**

**Asuma-"that's true but kakashi is only a judge we make the decisions around here, sooooo any of you two got a phone?" **

**Shik-"I have one"**

**Saku-"same here, why do you need one?"**

**Asuma-"good I want you to add each overs numbers and go around camp getting everyone's numbers"**

**Shik-"k, that alrite with……… what's your name again?"**

**Saku-"ITS SAKURA!, AND I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY ANY PERSONEL DETAILS TO A LAZY ASS LIKE YOU!" and while she said that she crossed her arms opened the door and slammed it behind her saying she was going to find that girl with the blonde hair are green eyes.**

**Shik-"troublesome"**

**Asuma-(he has a lot to learn about women, besides I don't think that girls his type)**

**---- **

**(With temari and Naruto)**

**Naru-"wow this place is the size of a mansion!"**

**Tema-"this place is small compared to my house in suna"**

**Gai-"well I'm sorry you don't like it temari, but there's one part of it that you'll love it's the walk-in closet"**

**Tema-"a walk in closet! See ya!" temari ran into the house screaming walk-in closet walk-in closet!!  
**

**Naru-"well at least she's happy, hey is there a TV in this place" Naruto said while opening the door.**

**Gai-"no my young fellow there isn't because the only entertainment you will have is 2 hour long runs in the scorching heat!"**

**Naru-"no thanks I pass" as he was saying that the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was running towards him with arms open wide and as he opened his arms she pushed him aside and went and hugged temari.**

**Saku-"TEMARI!"**

**Tema-"SAKURA!"**

**Naru-"OUCH!"**

**Gai-"where's my youthful hug?"**

**Tema Saku-"you don't get one your not a girl"**

**Gai-(I don't like her)**

**---- **

**(With kankuro and sasuke)**

**Sasu-"wont that girl just go away already?"**

**Kank-"it must be fun to have fan girls"**

**Sasu-"actually it gets quite annoying sometimes"**

**Iruka-"well at least you're not like the last two I had last time"**

**Kank-"what were they like and what happened to them?"**

**Iruka-"they were both a couple of rapists"**

**Sasu-"I'd hate that if it happened to me, that girl with the red hair and eyes looked like she was going to rape me if she had the chance to'**

**Iruka-"yes well anyway one of them got kicked off the game and the other was killed by the girl's boyfriend"**

**Kank-"yikes! (NOTE TO SELF, HANDS OF THE CHICKS OR YOU'LL BE A GONNER)**

**Sasuke looking out of the window-"will you tell that chick to go away she scares me a little"**

**Iruka-"she's your problem deal with her yourself"**

**Sasu-fine" sasuke opened the door to receive a large hug from girl with pale blonde hair.**

**Ino-"HI CUUUTIE!"**

**Sasu-"GETTOFF ME!" **

**Kank-(this is going to be a looooong day)**

**---- **

**(WITH TENTEN AND HINATA)**

**Ten-"sooooo see any you like because I sure did!"**

**Hina-"what are you talking about?"**

**Ten-"guys of course!"**

**Hina-"w…well yes I guess"**

**Ten-"sooooo spill it which one is it because if it's the one with eyes like yours stay back!"**

**Hina-"no it's not him why would I like my own cousin?"**

**Ten-"HES YOUR COUSIN OH PLEASE TELL ME DETAILS!"**

**Hina-"well his name is Neji and he's best friend is lee"**

**Ten-"he's your cousin and that's all you can give me?"**

**Hina-"well I don't like him very much so I stay away from him as much as I can"**

**TEN-"really well any way I'm setting you up with a date"**

**Hina-"but I haven't Evan said w…who I like yet"**

**Ten-"I know but I have a hunch that it's that loud blonde with the blue eyes"**

**Hina-"h…how did you know?"**

**Ten-"easy the way you look at him"**

**Hina-"is it that obvious?"**

**Ten-"yup"**

**Hina- *sigh***

**Ten-"don't worry girls are the only ones who notices these things so you'll be fine"**

**Hina-"you sure?"**

**Ten-"yea"**

**Kurenai-"sorry to interrupt but I'm taking you two to a little training"**

**Tenten and Hinata- *sigh***

**Kurenai-"hahahahaha"**

**---- **

**(With Gaara)**

**Gaar-"remind me again why Ino couldn't come with us?"**

**Ebisu-"she had some business she needed to take care of (damn konohamaru he told Ino about the trick Naruto played on me so she threatened me but oh well I will find out what she is up to so I can tell everyone about her secret) **

**Gaar-"well whatever the reason is I'll find out"**

Gaar-hey Ino where are you?

Ino-taken care 'o' some business.

Gaar-sure…… then why can I see you hugging bird butt?

Ino-who's bird butt?

Gaar-nm but anyway why are you lying to me?

Ino-because your personality is unpredictable and I like guys like sasuke.

Gaar-MY PERSONALITY IS UNPREDICATBLE IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE FOR AN EXCUSE IF SO IT'S PERFETIC!

Ino-see wat I mean un-pre-dic-ta-ble.

Gaar-I THNIK I KNOW WHY YOUR THERE ITS BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM!

Ino-no shit Sherlock.

Gaar-well how about I tell him you like him then.

Ino-you wouldn't dare!

Gaar-well im going to txt him rite now then.

Ino-HA don't make me laugh remember sasuke doesn't have a phone!

Gaar-I h8 u.

Ino-rite bak at ya.

**Gaar-"Ebisu can I get a different room mate?"**

**Ebisu-"sorry you're stuck with her"**

**Gaara and Ebisu- *sigh***

**---- **

**(With lee and Neji hiding in then bush)**

**Lee-"Neji look at that youthful beauty queen over there!"**

**Neji-"what 'beauty queen'?"**

**Lee-"the youthful one with the pink hair!"**

**Neji-"her?"**

**Lee-"yes her and I thought you were smart!"**

**Neji-"I'm looking at that one"**

**Lee-"you mean Tenten?"**

**Neji-"how come you know her name?"**

**Lee-"I was paying attention when they called out the names"**

**Neji-"you paid attention?"**

**Lee-"ive got an idea we'll split up and txt the update on the girls!"**

**Neji-"you want us to confront the girls?"**

**Lee-"yes!"**

**Neji-(why didn't I think of that?)**

**----**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This is my first fanfiction so I'm expecting a lot of bad reviews and also I put them in groups of 2 4 team building activities not as couples I want at least 5 good reviews before I write the next chapter, thx luv ya!**


End file.
